


Make Me

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Feels, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hints at possible past abuse, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: This is total smut central folk, all aboard the horny train to Smutsville population me!Bucky has some personal intimacy issues and of course the dashing Steve Rogers is there to help in whatever way he can! What a doll :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-CACW, Bucky didn't lose his arm, and didn't go back into cryo - yay!
> 
> Yes there will be a chapter 2 before you ask :)

Bucky woke up with a jolt, heart pumping and chest heaving, and his cock aching with the uncomfortable need to get off. It was still dark but there was no way he was ever gonna get back to sleep now, he never did. This had been happening more and more frequently, waking up so hard he thought he'd explode and somehow, because of his fucked up head, unable to get rid of it. Well, not tonight he decided, he had enough of the frustration.  
He slid his hand under the sheets, palming himself through his shorts, skin contacting with the dampness of the precome that had been leaking from the tip while he had been dreaming. He chewed at his bottom lip as he used his prosthetic hand to push the waistband of his underwear a little way down his thick thighs and tuck it underneath his balls, gripping his cock with the other. As he began to slowly stroke the length he couldn't help the quiet moan and the sharp intake of breath when he circled his thumb around the head, slicking the wetness around enabling his fist to slip smoothly against the skin. He closed his eyes, head tilting back on the pillow as he tried to relax and just let himself have this pleasure. Scenes and feelings from his dream started dripping down the edges of his mind. He gave his wrist a twist on an upstroke and shuddered as an almost constant stream of clear liquid ran down his fingers in response.

“Buck?”

Bucky froze, eyes snapping open wide in the darkness. 

“Buck... you awake?”

_What the..._ Bucky stayed completely still, hand still grasping his now throbbing erection as he put the pieces together in his lust-addled mind. Shit. The mission. He was holed up in a shitty motel, with Steve. With _Steve_. Steve. Sleeping in the bed barely a couple of feet away from him. _Fuck._ Bucky decided to keep quiet and pretend he was asleep, hopefully Steve would fall for it and as soon as he heard his tell-tale cute little snores he could get back to fucking his fist.

“Are ya alright?” Steve asked. Bucky let the breath that he had been holding out and attempted to make some sort of noise in the realm of the affirmative. 

“Nightmares again?”

“Mm.” Bucky grunted.

He heard Steve sighing sympathetically. “I know it's hard,” 

Bucky nearly choked. _You have no idea punk..._ he thought.

Steve kept on. “If you want to, I'm here if ya... wanna talk about it.” 

“I'm okay Steve, really. It's happening less often now. I'm fine.” Bucky shifted in the bed, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched as he moved. 

“You didn't sound fine Buck. I woke up cos you were screaming my name.”

Bucky screwed his eyes shut. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

“Please just talk to me, or someone, it might help.”

Bucky swallowed and winced. Sure. “Just go back to sleep Steve, I'll be fine I promise. I just need... some more shut-eye.”

“I felt much better after I talked it through with Sam...”

Bucky didn't hold back his laugh. “I don't think this is something I wanna tell Big Bird about.”

Steve huffed. “Well how bout me then? You know we used to talk about anythin' and everythin' back in the day, I'm your friend Buck. You've helped me god knows how many times when I've been in a jam, I just wanna return the favour.”

Bucky found himself reaching the end of his rope. A combination of lack of sleep and pure sexual frustration had been building up for months now and Steve whining on was breaking that final fragile straw. Bucky pushed himself to sit up sharply.

“Right. You wanna know what's wrong with me? I'll lay it out for ya pal. How about feeling so god-damn ratass tired because you hardly get half a night's sleep? How about the reason you can't sleep is cos you've been waking up every night with a stiff prick and not being able to do a fuckin' thing bout it cos HYRDA's fucked up your mind so bad you don't know your own body any more, and you've tried everythin' but nothin' works so ya can't get yourself off and have blue-fuckin'-balls most of the day cos you're so fuckin' lit up?! How about that Stevie?”

Silence. Bucky could almost feel the heat from Steve's flushed face in the dark. He cringed and thrust his face into his hands. “Steve, I- I'm sorry I-”

“No! No... I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you, god I'm sorry Buck, I just thought- “

Bucky ran his hands back through his hair. “Fuck. You don't need this Steve, I'm so fucked up. You're right, I need to see a shrink or somethin'.”

“Maybe. How long has it... um...” Steve asked, embarrassment giving way ever so slightly to curiosity.

“Bout last 4 months, I dunno. Had a dumb thought it might be because everythin's sorta settled down after the crazy shit that happened. Body's rememberin' stuff...”

He could feel Steve nod in the dark. “So, when you...you can't...?”

Bucky spluttered out a chuckle. “Yeah more or less. I mean, I've tried my hardest – pardon the pun, just can't...get there.”

There was a few moments of silence between them before he heard Steve shift in his bed to lie on his back. 

“M-maybe I can help?” 

Bucky swallowed the huge dry lump in his throat and mentally scolded his twitching cock. Another moment of silence.

“Uh...”

“So it wasn't a nightmare. When you were, calling for me...” Steve said quietly. 

Bucky gulped again. “...no, I... um-”

“When you were... gaspin' and makin' those moans-” Steve's voice had gone so low any person with normal hearing wouldn't have been able to make it out, but Bucky could. 

“Steve...”

Bucky heard Steve move in the bed again.

“I wanna help Buck.” 

_Oh god his voice was like gravel and syrup._ “Steve I'm not sure...”

“S'ok, anythin' I can do, I'll do it.”

Bucky's cock dribbled another few drops of precome at the thought. 

“You still hard?” Steve asked, so innocently.

“Like a fuckin' rock.”

“Okay. Get your hand round it, nice an tight.”

Bucky found himself blushing. “I dunno that this is -” He cut off as he heard something soft land on the floor.

“C'mon Buck, humour me. Don't get all shy now, I know you remember the times back in the apartment, weren't no place for any privacy, you used to mack on girls in front o' me, touchin' them and stuff, wound me up real bad. We used to jack off in the same room all the time when we thought each other was asleep.”

Bucky let go of the breath he was holding. “I know but that was...it's just...it's weird.”

Steve flipped on the bedside table lamp. “Buck, look at me.”

Bucky blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the light, then looked across the room at Steve. He was lying with his head propped up on two pillows, the sheets had been thrown off and he was completely naked. Bucky's eyes roamed over his hard pecs, down his ridiculously defined abdominal muscles, taking in his toned stomach, and down, down, down the sharp V-lines cutting in from his narrow hips. He had one hand behind his head, while the other gave his long thick cock languid strokes.

Bucky's mouth went dry.

“It doesn't have to be weird. I'll do it with you. C'mon.” He smiled, his cheeks tinged with pink. 

Bucky found himself pushing the sheets down past his hips and wriggling out of his shorts. Before he could chicken out he swiped a another look at Steve. He was lying fully back now, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as he worked his hand achingly slowly up and down. Bucky found his own hand automatically slipping between his legs and mirroring Steve's movements as he gently traced his fingers over the thick veins on the underside of his cock.

“Feels good don't it?” Steve husked.

Bucky's breath came stuttering out as he twisted his palm. “Y-yeah...”

“Here.” Steve said, as something landed on the bed beside Bucky's hip. A little tube of KY. “Feels better with this.”

Bucky flipped open the cap and squeezed some out into his hand, flipped it closed and threw it back at Steve. As he closed his fingers back around his cock he shuddered with the simultaneous cold and slick-smooth sensation of the lube. “Ahh...”

“Mm, _fuck_ that's good.” Bucky heard Steve curse out, and he couldn't help it if his fist picked up a little speed.

“So, what were ya dreamin' bout?” Steve asked, inbetween increasingly heavy breaths.

Bucky circled the head of his cock with his finger and thumb and squeezed.

“Was it Dolores?” Steve smirked. 

Bucky bit into his lip again. “You know it wasn't...”

“So _-mmf-_ what got ya hollerin' my name?” Steve's voice adopted that husky, honey drip tone that shot straight to the base of Bucky's spine. He looked over at him again, fresh beads of arousal leaking from him as he watched Steve squeezing his own nipple and massaging his balls.

“S- somethin' like what you're doin' now... _fuck_.”

Steve turned his head to look straight at Bucky. “Somethin' like? Talk to me Buck, what was I doin'?”

Bucky's thought his cock couldn't possibly get any harder but here he was. He stroked himself a little faster, a groan escaping his wet lips as he smoothed his metal hand down his body to give his balls a squeeze too. 

“C'mon Buck, tell me, please.”

“Fuck Rogers...” Bucky was pumping his fist over his purple cock faster every time Steve opened his mouth, whether it was words or a filthy moan that came out, it didn't matter. Bucky was almost, _almost_ ready to burst, but he felt himself slipping away from the edge again. He turned his head to the side to look at him.

“Steve, this ain't helpin' I don't think I can...” Bucky's mouth stopped forming words and simply hung open as he took in the sight before him. Steve had brought his feet up the bed so his knees were bent and open, his lube-covered cock making dirty wet sounds as his hand twisted along the length of it. Bucky followed his other hand down to where it was nestled between his thighs, two fingers thrusting in and out of his ass as his hips bucked to meet them.

“Was it like this? Cos it feels damn good Buck, _fuck...so damn good._ ”

“Oh god...oh fuck Steve...” Bucky sat up on his heels facing Steve's bed, prosthetic arm braced on the mattress as he fucked up into his hand. 

“C'mon Buck, I'm gonna come soon...you gonna come with me?” 

Bucky's eyes flitted incessantly from Steve's cock, to his fingers pistoning in and out of his pink hole, and back to his face, his pupils dark as the night and his tongue swiping across swollen pink lips in between the sharp intense gasps of pleasure that escaped them. He could feel the tightening at the base of his spine, his balls pulling up, the warm creep of the first wave of orgasm threatening to spill over him.

“ _Steve...fuck, Steve please!_ ”

He saw Steve's abs and stomach clench, mouth falling open and back arching as he howled Bucky's name and thick spurts of ejaculate shot over his body. Bucky whined as he followed him immediately, shuddering and moaning as his cock pulsed in his hand, come dripping down his stomach and fingers and onto the sheets. He fell back onto the bed panting and cursing. 

“You good?” Steve huffed after a few minutes, wiping the mess off with a towel.

Bucky gulped for air. “Oh shit that was amazing, but I'm still hard...” He whimpered. “I'm still fucking hard.” He screwed his eyes shut. He heard Steve getting up off the bed and then a moment later felt a weight beside him on the mattress. 

“So am I.” Steve said simply.

Bucky opened his eyes and stared up at Steve. Steve gazed back, eyes still black.

“Fuck me.” Bucky said flatly. 

Steve grinned. “Thought you'd never ask.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  
(credit:http://exposedtease.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I would write more, so here it is! I hope you like :)

Fire lit up Bucky's eyes and he had thrown his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him down, his lips making contact with the plump softness of Steve's, tentative brushes giving way to mouths partially parted, then the heat of shared breath encouraging the softest moans, and exploring tongues sliding wetly against each other. A tangle of limbs as they both searched and felt for one another, light and soft at first and then quickly grabbing and needing, bodies pressing together easily, rolling and grinding.  
“Steve... please...” Bucky had murmured into kisses he planted up the side of Steve's neck, as he himself was busy grazing his teeth against Bucky's collarbone.

That was how it started. Now Bucky inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sweat, a undertones of soap, and something that was just unmistakably _Steve_. He lapped his tongue flatly against the palm that had been pressed over his mouth earlier to contain the moans of absolute unfettered pleasure that were falling out of him as his best friend's own tongue worked him over. Sounds came out of him that were uncharacteristic for the world's most dangerous assassin to make. Well, probably. Who's business was it to say that the Winter Soldier wasn't allowed to pant, whimper and plead if he wanted to? Who said he couldn't enjoy having his ass eaten out by Captain America? Yeah that's right, no-one.

_”Ohhhhhh!”_

“You good?” Steve asked, raising his head from between Bucky's thighs and removing his hand to let him speak. When he eventually was able to form coherent words, that is.

“God, Steve... who- where did you-?” Bucky huffed, his eyes wide and chest heaving.

A bashful smile appeared on Steve's face. “Well, y'know. internet's pretty helpful. I ain't just been sitting around doin' nothing between missions...learned about some, stuff.” He offered, flushing slightly pink on his cheeks as if he were all innocent. He gazed longingly at Bucky's mixed expression of disbelief, gratitude and bliss before stroking his fingertips lightly up the length of his hard cock making it twitch. “...and you're just, so... fuckin' hell Buck, I just wanna make ya feel good.”

And with that Steve ducked back down, his warm hands grasped around Bucky's thighs pressing them open and pushing back towards the bed almost bending him in half. All Bucky could do was claw at the sheets as Steve gradually took him apart and put him back together, he hoped maybe even as a better man. He bit down on his lip hard as Steve thrust his tongue inside him, his aching dick rolling against his abdomen trailing slivers of arousal as he shifted at every sensation. All too soon Bucky was left wet and wanting as Steve withdrew.

Bucky smoothed his hands up Steve's arms, trying to pull him closer, hips tilting up trying to find some friction against his firm body. “Steve, please c'mon!” 

Steve moved up Bucky with an aching slowness, stopping to lay feather-light kisses all over his torso on the way. When he reached eye level he held himself on all fours, caging Bucky below him. 

“Steeeeeve....” Bucky whined, desperate and ready for anything and everything Steve had to offer.

Steve looked down, blue eyes watching intently as he began circling an already lubed up finger carefully around the tight wet furl of muscle between Bucky's thighs. Bucky shuddered out a breath and let his legs fall further apart, eyes flicking up as he licked his lips. 

“Couldn't watch you while I was down there, wanted to see how you like it.” Steve's voice was low and like gravel as he dipped a finger gently inside and Bucky's mouth fell open in ecstasy as he pushed in a little bit further every time, and then when he relaxed, added another. 

“Fuck, yes!” Bucky ground out, his hips rolling slowly to push himself back onto Steve every time he plunged his fingers inside. “C'mon and fuck me, please!” Bucky panted and pleaded, but Steve just smiled and kept on a the same steady pace.

“Steve I need it...need your cock...in me... _fuck-_ NOW!”

“Shh, soon, but this first.” Steve was now working three fingers in and out of Bucky's slick ass, his own dick hard as a rock and eager to take over and fuck him into the floor, he looked so good but he was waiting for Bucky to be completely relaxed and ready. When he saw him finally get too impatient and move to stroke his cock he grabbed his wrist and easily pinned it above his head on the bed.

“Ah-ah, m'gonna get you there without any of that.”

Bucky huffed a laugh between his adorable mewls of pleasure. “How the f – fuck you gonna do that punk?”

Steve just grinned and crooked his fingers, firmly massaging them against the little sweet spot inside that had Bucky gagging in next to no time. 

He brought his lips close to Bucky's ear and whispered, lips brushing against his flushed skin. “S'good ain't it?” Bucky's other, -metal- arm wasn't being held down and Steve found himself gasping along with Bucky as he quickly wrapped his hand around Steve's thick, heavy cock and moved in long strokes between their bodies. Steve worked his fingers back and forth faster making Bucky's back arch and his cock brush against Steve's stomach. 

“F-f-fuck... hhnnggghh!” Was all Bucky could manage before he wrenched his trapped hand out of Steve's grip and pulled him crashing into his lips, his fist flying up and down the length of Steve's dick as his body snapped taut. Steve managed to keep it together enough to keep on milking Bucky as he came, dick untouched, pulsing his release all over his stomach as he cursed and moaned through broken kisses, fingers grasping in Steve's hair.

“Auhh- shit...fuck, jesus fuck...”

”That's it, there you go...” Steve coaxed him through it, nuzzling against Bucky's damp, hot skin.

 _“Stevie, for the love of...”_ Bucky's voice was barely a whisper in reply.

Steve stilled and slipped Bucky's vice-like grip from around his cock as he sat back on his heels. “Mm, callin' me a punk now, jerk?” 

“I – I take it back, not a punk, you're a fuckin'... wizard or some shit.” Bucky pushed his hair out of his eyes to take in the gorgeous sight before him. Steve with his mussed up hair, bright blue eyes, glowing skin, and a raging hard on.

“God damn you look good.” He reached out, trailing he tips of his fingers down the glowing skin of Steve's broad hard chest. 

The resulting blush on him was instantaneous. 

“You should see yourself Buck, most beautiful mess I ever saw.” He leant down to plant a delicate kiss on Bucky's mouth but he pushed up to meet him, flicking the hot, wet tip of his tongue between his lips as he surged forward. As he kissed away from Steve's lips and along his sharp and strong jawline his flesh hand wandered across skin, sliding from broad shoulder blades and down his spine to cup that gloriously pert ass. Bucky realised this might be what it felt like to be happy again.

Bucky silently directed Steve around him to lean back against the pillows propped up on the headboard. He reached down to the floor grabbing for the towel and quickly cleaned himself off before crawling up over Steve's lust-drunk form to plant a few devastating love bites over his chest. When he flicked his tongue over a hardened nipple he grinned to himself when he was rewarded with a raw whimper that went straight to his groin. Rough hands searched over almost every inch of Steve's heated body as Bucky continued to kiss, lick, and suck, doing everything he could to draw more of those delicious sounds from Steve's mouth. He got down between his muscular thighs and drew the tip of his nose up between his balls and then licked his way up the shaft, following the thick veins to the head, grasping him at the base and wrapping his swollen, wet lips around it, delighting in watching Steve's mouth drop open as he took him in.

 _”Buck...”_

Bucky hummed around his cock in the affirmative, sucking and swallowing him down almost to the root with a seemingly practised ease that he hoped Steve didn't take note of. He tasted his skin, sweat, salt, as well as the come and lube from earlier. Breathing heavily through his nose, he went to town on him, metal fingers bruising into Steve's hip while the others toyed and squeezed the tautness of his balls. He gazed up at him through thick eyelashes, catching Steve's eyebrows knitting together as he fought to maintain control of his body just made Bucky even more determined to make him come apart. He slid his lips slightly further back, pulling at Steve's cock with long strokes as his tongue delicately flicked over and around the sensitive head, then he'd suddenly switch to deepthroating him hard, fast, relentless.

“Buck, Bucky...if you keep on like that I'm gonna, oh god Bu - _uhhhh!_ ”

Bucky worked his throat, swallowing down every drop of release as Steve choked out a moan, trying not to gag when his hips juddered up uncontrollably as he chased the aftershocks of the orgasm. When he finally stilled Bucky tenderly licked his softening cock and sat back, running his tongue over his lips as Steve lay there panting, arm thrown over his face. Bucky located the lube and reached behind, pressing a couple of slippery fingers in to make sure he was still ready. Fuck he was so ready. 

Steve's eyes were glazed over as he watched.

“M'sorry.” Bucky said, confusing the hell out of Steve. 

“Sorry for what? For blowing my brains you mean?”

The smile on Bucky's mouth started at one side and crept wickedly over his lips. “Just wanted, I wanted to make sure you would last... cos, I wanna ride that dick of yours. All fuckin' night.”

Steve swallowed hard and Bucky took that as permission to straddle his hips. Ducking down to kiss Steve again he was taking his time, slow and controlled. He ground his hips lightly at first against Steve, their cocks sliding along side each other, Bucky's still hard as anything and Steve's already filling up again. Bucky tugged at the lobe of Steve's ear with his teeth then went to say something but the words stuck in his throat and wouldn't come. Somehow Steve picked up on his hesitation, -the perceptive asshole he was-, and he combed his fingers through Bucky's hair, gently guiding to look him in the eye.

“You- , is this...okay? You want to stop?”

Bucky dipped his head again to the juncture of Steve's neck and meat of his shoulder. 

“I... like it when you talk to me.” He whispered on his skin.

Steve smiled. “Well I'm glad cos I like talkin' to you.”

Bucky shook his head gently, his hair falling back over his eyes. 

“No, I mean. When you, -talk- to me...” He paused, his body automatically waiting for some punishment that his mind knew was never going to come. 

“Oh...” Steve said in realisation, as he curled his fingers under Bucky's chin and led him back to his mouth, his lips pulling up at the corners as he sought to reassure him. He growled as their bodies slid against one another, feeling Bucky's hands roaming over him anywhere and everywhere, desperate. 

_”Please.”_

Steve pushed him back wrapping one hand around his own cock while grabbing for the lube with the other. On finding it he thrust it into Bucky's sweaty palm.

“C'mon and get me wet.” Steve purred at him, squeezing the base of his dick and angling it upwards.

Bucky's own dick strained and leaked as he spread the lubricant over the length of Steve's before lining himself up, feeling the firm press of the wide tip at his asshole. Steve brought his hands to Bucky's hips, holding him up and guiding him as Bucky slowly sank down. He took it in inch by inch, warmth becoming a burn and making him throw his head back with a sharp exhale. Steve rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles over his heated skin and never stopped talking, telling him how good he was, how beautiful he looked, how it felt. God how it felt – filling him up, so full, and he wasn't even halfway there, just kept going deeper, until finally he was seated against Steve's hips and stilled. 

_“Fuck, so tight baby...so good.”_

_“...mmm-”_

Steve remained patient, only his fingers moving over skin, soothing and light as he continued with his praise. Bucky allowed himself to just breathe, relax, feel, and only then, move. His hips tilted and he gasped as Steve's dick dragged within him, the initial burn now quickly melting into warm, slick pleasure. He ground down again, rolling into Steve and watching the raw reaction it caused in him. Again, and again, tilting and rolling, then riding - coming up on his knees and pushing back down, swallowing Steve's high moans with kisses and curses. 

“C'mon Stevie, stop holding back, I asked you to fuck me...so fuck me. ”

Bucky felt the grip on his hips tighten as Steve's eyes grew impossibly dark. He went loose in his hands and let him take over as Steve began to snap his hips up off the bed.

“Mmn, you like that?”

“Yeah, yes...fuck! Come on!” Bucky grit his teeth feeling that addictive heat from earlier building up again inside him. Steve pumped up a little harder and a little faster while Bucky clawed at his chest and pulled at his sensitive nipples rolling them in his fingers. He could more than do this all fucking day, he thought to himself.  
Bucky licked at his lips between biting them and parting them to cry out and it was adding to all the ways Steve was speeding closer and closer to the edge. With a grunt he wrapped his strong arms around Bucky, suddenly pulling him down flush to his chest and rolled them over so that he was now on top. He shoved one of Bucky's legs up over his shoulder and ploughed so deep into him making him whimper and flutter around his cock as he started ramming hard right against his prostate. Bucky's pink flushed cock smacked against his stomach every time he hit home.

 _”Ahh- shit... oh, uhh!”_ Bucky stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit down, but Steve grabbed and pulled it away.

“Wanna hear you baby.” Steve managed to grit out, thrusting steadily as if he wasn't about to blow.

Bucky flicked his eyes up at him. “Steve, christ!”

“Yeah I know, so fuckin' good for me.”

Bucky arched back, head falling further into the pillow panting and huffing to catch his breath as Steve slowed his pace, dragging his thick length almost all the way out of Bucky's tight ass and waiting, making him beg then teasingly pressing back in again. Bucky scrabbled and squeezed Steve's ass, frantically trying to do anything to make him fuck faster. Steve coughed out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head.

“I seem to remember...you saying you wanted it all night...”

“Fuck, you're such a – ” 

Bucky ended on a shuddering moan as Steve took his neglected cock in hand and stroked him firmly in time with his languid thrusts. 

“I know you said - _aw fuck_ \- ya wanted, _mmm_ , wanted it hard, but can we take it slow? We've got time.” 

Bucky felt himself slipping away into some other realm of reality as the full whack of what Steve was doing and saying to him was starting to filter through. This wasn't just two friends getting each other off. He'd been afraid, to want this, to ask for it, to accept it and trust it, to trust Steve. They moved so perfectly together, rising and falling to meet each other on top of every wave their bodies made, the crest of each one coming just a little closer to breaking and spilling over. 

_”I- I want it..._ Bucky pleaded, his voice stretched thin.

 _”You can have it baby.”_ Steve whispered in return, promising the world, pressing tender kisses up the taut tendon of Bucky's neck as he rocked into him.

 _“I want you, Steve, I need...”_ He was too close. This was real and right and...

 _“I'm yours, I'm yours - “_

Bucky came with raw cry, clenching around Steve, watery pale mess striping both their bellies and over Steve's fist. Steve gave a final couple of shallow thrusts and emptied himself deep inside him, open-mouthed and eyes closed, long lashes fluttering on flushed cheeks as Bucky's arms coiled tightly around him and they kissed each other back to reality.

There was no going back from this, and Bucky knew that was okay.


End file.
